


We are a family now....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This is a fanart inspired by a wonderful story Petey and the Hermit by eccentric_artist_221b“ With the water no longer separating him and his guardian, Peter figures out he can sit next to Tony......right next to him.As he scoots closer and closer, Tony lets out a genuine laugh, lifting his arm and letting the boy curl into his side."Hey, now, don't you remember me saying that hugs aren't my thing?" he says, pulling a throw down off the back of the couch and lying it over the boy,"How dare you expose me like this."Peter gives a string of clicks and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl Tony holds in his lap, munching on the snack as he turns his attention back to the movie.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	We are a family now....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Petey and the Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955313) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 




End file.
